Dumped
Expect a fairytale get heartbreak Dumped is when you get upset cry all day won't come put your room.Soon your prince charming comes back and you guys live together forever in his castle and getting maried.Love thats fairytales and the movies.The reality you can actually feel but it can be good sometimes.Maybe prince charming wasn't your prince charming. Yes you get heartbroken but just because it happens doesn't mean it got worse.It got better maybe.Love is a game you can lose you win.Losing is being dumped, Break Up , Cheating . Don't worry people lose during the game , it takes time to win.So don't be upset when being dump. --------- If realizing there is another person out there doesn't work maybe you could.... 1.Spend time with friends lay off relationships for a while cause 'Friends over Love'.The more you spend time with friends the happier you get.Friends are a magical wonder that can walk and do anything.Also maybe you can be lucky during friendship , your friends may gone through the same prombelms.Remember friends are walking miracles. 2.Relax and calm down do something that can make you feel relaxed,happy.It makes you forget what happened between you guys , cause you don't need them anymore it's history now you can't worry about it.Everything is now gone.Feel happy now start smiling! 3.This may seem weird but let out a cry, weird weird yeah I know but if you keep in so long your feelings will get worser then you expect it.Remember girlfriends and boyfriends go but friends and family don't so when you ket everything out there is people waiting for you. 4.Write why you guys weren't meant to be,you could list bunch of reasons.Write how rude he/she was to you.People called you names and all he/she did was just laugh?! No help?!Oh yeah remember when he left you for the extreme girl with to much make up and tight clothes?I bet you, you have a diary of you guys together THROW IT AWAY!Why are you wasting your time that you could be happy with that diary with you?You have a new one with you listing reason who you two were a horrible couples and it could help you be happy again. 5.Sometimes being bored, may seem.....boring but it helps, you forget everything you guys did together.So why were you guys together?You were happy with him/her?!Why?.What caused you to love a jerk like her/him.See you get bored and forgot why would you love person who broke your heart? 6.Get rid of everything he/she gave you.It brings memories up you guys together.Plus you wouldn't wany stuff froma a person who dumped you.Throw away EVERYTHING he/she gave you.Are you still looking at the birthday card?I said throw it away! 7.Start deleting those sads song , like sad Taylor Swift songs.Put funky music in your ipod it keeps you happy and plus it keeps you distracted from all the pain.Sometimes you can get interested in a new singer.Hey have you heard of Jamie Grace. ------------- You may say love seems like a horrible game.It's not it is game filled with wonder.Suprises you never knew.Curiosity waiting to be firgued out.The game waits for the play to come, and this game never loses cause love is love it's forever.... Category:Advice Category:Relationships Category:Love Issue